1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic shelf label, and more particularly, to an electronic shelf label configured to perform locking and releasing operations such that the electronic shelf label are attached and detached only through a predetermined-shaped key, so as to prevent theft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stores including department stores and large discount stores, which sell various products in huge quantities, are provided with numberless display shelves to display and sell various classified products.
A front surface of the display shelves displaying respective products is provided with a display device having the name and the price of a relevant product, so that consumers can purchase desired products.
However, as the size of stores gradually increases, the kinds and the number of products requiring management also increase. Thus, it is actually difficult for a manager to manually and directly manage the prices of all products, as in the related art.
To address these limitations, methods are being actively researched of managing information about various products through electronic control devices with electronic shelf labels (ESLs) and transmitting the information to electronic labels displaying the relevant products through a wireless communication manner.
Since such electronic shelf labels are managed together by a system for integrally managing the electronic shelf labels, it is very easy to manage various products, but it is difficult to protect the electronic shelf labels, that are electronic devices, from theft or loss.
Also, to protect the electronic shelf labels from theft, the electronic shelf labels are required to be firmly fixed to display shelves. In this case, it is difficult to install or remove the electronic shelf labels from the display shelves.